1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network system, and a wireless communications method using the described network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless network system and a wireless communications method suitable for a vehicle intercom performing short-range communications, utilizing an ISM (Industry Science Medical) band.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
BLUETOOTH® is a registered trademark of the Bluetooth Special Interest Group (Bluetooth SIG), an industry consortium dedicated to setting standards for wireless radio communication. The Bluetooth SIG has published a specification relating to short distance radio communication between electronic devices, in the 2.4 GHz band. The Bluetooth® specification is accessible via www.bluetooth.com, and the disclosure of the Bluetooth® specification is incorporated herein by reference. More information about Bluetooth® can be found at www.bluetooth.com. As used herein, the term “Bluetooth®”, when used in relation to an electronic device, is intended to mean that the device functions in compliance with the Bluetooth® specification.
For allowing two-wheel vehicle occupants to talk to each other, it has been known to provide each of the occupants helmets with a headset, including a speaker, a microphone, and a portable wireless terminal. Such a communications system (intercom) is exemplarily disclosed in JP-UM-A-62-155535.
Similarly, JP-A-2001-148657 discloses a wireless terminal mounted on the side of a vehicle, for relaying conversations made by occupants on the same or different vehicle(s) using headsets. In the technology discussed in JP-A-2001-148657, the Bluetooth® specification is adopted as a wireless communications standard for intercoms.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved wireless network system and wireless communications method for use in connection with vehicles. In particular, there is a need for an improved ability for wireless communication between vehicle occupants.